Ivan Achenbach
Ivan Achenbach is the fifth son (biologically the third) of the Achenbach household. Ivan, along with Elizabeth and Leo, the triplets, are the children of Cordelia and Karlheinz Achenbach. History Early Life Ivan is the youngest triplet, with Leo being the oldest and Elizabeth being the middle. Even though he was born first the order of the triplets is determined by an ancient family tradition where the last one to be born in a multiple birth is considered the oldest, making him the fifth son. When Ivan was younger he was the most neglected child among his siblings. Leo had the purpose to be the heir, Elizabeth was a singer for Cordelia, yet he had no purpose at all. As a child he felt unloved and neglected by his mother Cordelia. When he was older Cordelia began an incestuous relationship between them. When Karl found out about this relationship he was thrown in the dungeon. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having entertainment with someone else, and that all this time, Ivan wasn't any special for her among all the other men. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. He ended up murdering a lot of her lovers but Cordelia made him promise not to kill Richter. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Ivan becoming perverted and not having a clear understanding of love. When Cordelia was attacked by Leo and ran to Ivan for help, he pushed her off the balcony in response. He then claimed she was now his for eternity. Personality and Traits Ivan is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. Ivan is a Do-S (extreme sadist like all of his siblings). He is always cheerful and loves to joke and is similar to Leo when teasing Lilian. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes and when Lilian is too defiant around him. He doesn't like it when she disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Ivan can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples' motives. Ivan takes pleasures in making Lilian do what she refuses to do and then to make her enjoy what she hates. He is an open pervert type of character and also a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoy seeing her get messed up by others, but then he becomes possessive and jealous and punishes her for it. It is shown he also doesn't mind if people observe when he is messing with Lilian. Skills and Abilities Like all of his siblings, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision, hearing, and smell. Being an Achenbach, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. He can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. In general, Ivan doesn't like to fight (even though he enjoys to torture). Therefore, he hasn't developed many fighting skills and strength. Relationships Cordelia Achenbach: Ivan's view of his mother being a "lover" stemmed from how she raised him. She taught him how love is different in other ways and not the normal way of teaching, and thus "having sex/sexual harassment with a woman" is his mindset of love. This kind of teaching confused him when he was young and also made him the pervert he is now. She is the reason for Ivan's current personality, which he never had before, until she began her "relationship" with him, and it became even worse when Richter was courting her. Cordelia had directly asked him to kill Leo, in which he refused, and then instead, pushed her off the balcony. Karl Achenbach: Karl almost completely neglected Ivan as his father. Like his other siblings, Ivan hates his father. Cordelia told Ivan one of the reasons she chose him as a lover was that he resembled Karl. Leo Achenbach: Leo is Ivan's triplet brother. Ivan thinks of Leo as the closest one of his siblings. Their relationship is complicated. Despite being the eldest biologically, Ivan still views Leo as his older brother. They enjoy doing mischief together but usually Leo doesn't handle it well when Ivan gets too happy and aroused by watching him suck blood from someone. Ivan is quite the cynic about love and has stated that he thinks Leo to be a spoiled brat who needs to face reality. Elizabeth Achenbach: Just like Leo, Elizabeth is part of the triplets together with Ivan, and they too share a strained relationship. They were seen as close when they were children, making a game of catching bats with Leo however, they later grew apart. Richter Achenbach: Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Ivan sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever they encounter each other, they have a verbal, mock fight. Ivan despises Richter as the latter has stolen his "beloved" from him. Trivia * Out of the triplets, Ivan and Leo get along well the most. * In the past, Ivan had been sexually intimate with a maid named Hilde. * He can play the piano. * He is right-handed like his triplet sister Elizabeth. * His foot size is 26 cm. * He is scared of bugs and creepy crawlies. * He can speak French. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:Achenbach Family Category:Ghoul Children Category:LunariaAsmr